The primary objective of this study will be to determine the prevalence of "white-coat" hypertension in a cohort of untreated African-American patients with mold to moderate hypertension. Secondary objectives will be to assess the magnitude and clinical determinants of the "white-coat" effect in African-American hypertensive patients.